The field of the present invention relates to thermal management and fire suppression on a flight deck or other aviation surface. In particular, a surface structure is disclosed that directs and dissipates heat deposited on the surface by flow of hot exhaust gasses.
This application is related to subject matter disclosed in U.S. provisional App. No. 60/504,350 filed Sep. 18, 2003 and U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 10/944,620 filed Sep. 17, 2004 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,122,656), both of said applications being incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.